War Wife Spin-Off
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: This is a spin-off of my story War Wife. I realized I didn't know how to end it and I wanted to kind of start over. Please read this! Finchel forever! Read the first 11 chapters of the original War Wife before starting this, please. Thanks! ENJOY! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters besides the ones listed in my bio.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is an alternate ending or spin-off of War Wife. I haven't added anything to that story in a long time so I decided to try and make all of that story's followers happy by going in a different direction. Let me know what you think! Thanks! By the way, this is starting with chapter 12. I'll re-write that chapter and see where it goes from there.**

Rachel's POV

It was a Saturday at around 3:00. I had just gotten home from therapy. Finn was at the grocery store getting dinner and some food for our annual 4th of July party. I was just watching the news when the doorbell rang. Expecting it was Quinn, I answered, but to my surprise it wasn't.

"Surprised to see me?" Jesse smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled slightly.

"You dropped your hotel key so I was able to find all of your information. You look a lot better now. Why were you so depressed at the hotel?" He had a serious case of the evil eye that was freaking me out.

"Nothing really…just some stuff with Finn and Quinn. He was…uh…in the war."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Where is he now?"" Jesse winked. I wanted to slap him.

"He's at the grocery store. Can you come back next week or something when he's here? I don't feel comfortable being alone with you." I suggested.

"I wanna talk now. Just give me a minute, Rach."

"Why are you calling me that? The only person in my life who's ever called me 'Rach' is Finn and I refuse to be called that by you!" I yelled. That was it! Rach was my nickname by my husband, not just anybody!

"I can call you whatever I want, babe."

"I swear, leave me alone! Finn is gonna kick your…"

"Shut up Berry!"

"Hudson! I stopped being called Rachel Berry six years ago. Now get out, St. James!"

Jesse's POV

Rachel had the most beautiful eyes. I bet Finn never told her she was beautiful. I bet he just ignores her. I bet he treats her like she's six. I bet she wants me. She wants to be with me and not that jerk. I was her first love, right? First loves last forever. He was just a rebound boyfriend. I love her. He doesn't. "Can we just catch up a bit?"

"Not right now. I'll call you." She was about to shut the door when I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She wasn't kissing back but I wouldn't let her pull away. I pulled her into her house and forced her against the wall with my lips still touching hers.

"I could hurt you, Rach, if I wanted to. If you give me what I want I'll leave you and that Hudson guy alone for a while." I whispered. "Deal?" She was trying to get out of my grasp around her waist but I didn't budge. Our kiss continued that same way: Rachel struggling to get out and me enjoying every minute. But then I stopped. "Tell me."

"What do you want to know?!" She screamed.

"Why your eyes were all red and what happened at the hotel."

"I was mad that Finn was in the war. I thought he was dead. You were the last thing I needed that day. So when I left, I ran to the bathroom, took a lot of Ambien, and passed out. It's as simple as that." She started to tear up. I felt like hurting her.

"You're an act, Rachel. You're a tool and an act. You don't love him. You did that because of the guilt you have. You think you made a huge mistake marrying him and you…"

"You're a narcissist! I love him! I love him so, so much! He's the only person I love besides Blaine and my best friend Kate! They're the only people who love me!" She yelled. "And if I don't love him, why would I try to kill myself twice because of him, because I missed him?"

"Twice? Right. And he didn't care enough to come see you."

"He was the first face I saw when I woke up. He was restating his vows. And it was real. He was there."

That's when I kissed her again. The sparks that flew in my head were never ending.

Finn's POV

I walked down the street towards our house. In New York City, it's pretty hard to drive anywhere because of all the traffic; so Rachel and I tend to walk almost everywhere. I was about to enter the house when I heard Kate's voice behind me. "Hey stranger, how've you been?" She smiled in a friendly way.

"Fine, I've just been busy with therapy with Rachel. How about you?"

"I've been trying to get ahold of Cam. Do you know if he gets letters in the war?" She struggled to say.

"Yeah, I got Rachel's. Maybe he's been busy. I didn't respond to her because I ran out of paper. Maybe that's what happened to him."

"You're right. Thanks." She sighed. "Is she home?"

"Yeah, did you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah," She started, "if you don't mind."

"Definitely not; you're family," I smiled. We walked in and the sight in front of me was unforgettable. "What the hell…"

"Finn!" Rachel ran and hugged me.

"Why is he here?" I started to freak out. She had been against the wall making out with Jesse St. Jackass while he tried to get her clothes off. Kate looked at Jesse and I saw her eyes go wide.

"It's not what it looks like, Finn! I need to explain!" Rachel hugged me but I didn't hug back.

"NO, HE DOES!" I screamed while pointing at Jesse.

Kate was shocked. "You know him?!" I ignored her.

"This was all her, not me!" Jesse stared at Rachel and she ran over and slapped him.

"All YOU, not ME!" She cried. "Get out of my house, NOW!"

"Why did you invite me over?" He winked. She slapped him again.

"GET OUT! I swear I will kill you if you don't get out right now!" She screamed.

"What is a little girl like you gonna do to me?"

"I'm strong. If I can kill myself, I can kill you."

"But you can't kill yourself because you've tried twice and clearly failed!"

"I was saved!" She bawled. I walked over to Jesse and punched him in the face.

"Get out or you'll be sorry." I said, still shocked. Kate and Rachel were hugging behind me. "I SAID GET OUT!"

"Whatever you say, Finn Hudson," Jesse walked out the door and I turned to Rachel.

"Explain, now." I demanded strictly.

"He just came and started pushing me around! I swear I didn't do anything!" She continued to cry.

"I can't believe you let him push you around like that! And why did you let him take advantage of you like that?! God Rachel, you're 24! You can't keep being so dramatic and naïve! I regret ever saying that.

"Naïve? You think I'm stupid? You think I wanted that to happen?" She yelled.

I took a deep breath. "You wouldn't have let him do that to you if you thought he would get away with it. You knew I was walking home while you were kissing that jerk! And naïve doesn't mean stupid, Rachel!"

"What are we doing?" Rachel said, calmly. Finn didn't answer. "I mean…we love each other."

"You're right. This is stupid. At least you didn't let Jesse rape you or anything. He didn't hurt you, either. You're fine, and still perfect," Finn smiled as he hugged Rachel.

"This is adorable!" Kate smiled. "You guys are perfect for each other!"

"I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have let that happen."

"I'm sorry. I over reacted." Finn grinned and kissed Rachel again.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. See you later." Kate smiled as she walked out the door.

"She's a great friend," Finn smiled as he held Rachel in his arms.

"The best," Rachel agreed, "just like you're a fantastic husband."

"And you're a fantastic wife," He chuckled.

"Can you prove it?" Rachel smirked.

"Of course I can," He snickered as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

**Alright! I'm sure **_**everyone **_**will like this ending better. I even like it better! But let me know what you think please :)**

**~Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn kissed Rachel's shoulder softly as they both laid in bed talking about the war, for some bizarre reason. "It was hell, Rachel." He kissed her again. "Seriously hell."

"I know, Finn. I knew it would be. I just never thought I'd be the one to almost die." She pulled him next to her. "What about Cam? How did he react?"

"He missed Kate. He missed you. He wanted to meet Quinn and all of our friends. He probably thinks I'm dead right now." He watched as a tear streamed down Rachel's face.

"Kate wanted to talk to him but she couldn't bring herself to call." Rachel explained. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rach; just don't ever let a jerk push you around like that. Jesse's a jackass." He kissed the bridge of Rachel's nose, just hard enough so she was barely able to feel it.

"I won't," She was still calm, so calm that she felt as if she were floating in the air. His lips traveled to her neck, and then her chest. He kissed her tenderly in ever spot of her body, and she loved each kiss. "I will never, ever do anything…" She was too serene to say anything more. "Nothing…"

"I know, babe, I know," He moved back up her body and lay next to her, wishing he wasn't so tired. He wanted to kiss her lips again but he couldn't find the strength, and he knew she didn't have much effort left, either. "Well, we should go to sleep, I guess."

"I guess."

A few days passed. Everything was perfect. Finn and Rachel had perfect nights every night after that. Rachel didn't have to see a therapist again after that. They were happy now. She didn't want to kill herself anymore; at least she didn't think so. She still had doubts about Finn. He was scared of having to go back to the war. Screw that, he was terrified as hell to go back to the war. It was literally a blood bath. He would never be able to forget the sight of death. There was a time when he was forced to watch a man suffer in with his own eyes. A guy was being shot and he was bawling. Finn told him he would be fine. He left to get the man some bandages from Cam but when he got back, the man was dead. Rachel cried when she heard that story. Finn cried as he told that story. A few more days passed. Finn was finally moving on from the hell that is war. After a few weeks, they had started to rebuild their life. Then, five weeks, three days, four hours, 25 minutes, and 54 seconds after the day Jesse nearly raped her, Finn and Rachel's lives changed forever. There was a knock on the door and Finn answered, while Rachel was in the bathroom. "Finn Hudson?" A police officer asked. There were two of them standing at Finn's door.

"Yes…" Finn knew this was coming.

"You're under arrest," One of them turned Finn around and hand cuffed him. That's when Rachel ran in holding a small, rectangular box.

"What's going on here?" Rachel ran to the cops.

"Rachel Hudson?" The other cop asked.

"Why is my husband being arrested?"

"He illegally left the war," One of the cops, a tall, thin, and blonde one, told Rachel. "He wasn't supposed to be discharged for another year."

"You don't understand! I was dying! I tried to kill myself!" Rachel snapped. "Let him go!"

"That's not an excuse to do something illegal," The other cop was older, maybe 60 or so. He had grey hair and grey eyes. His face was covered with wrinkles and there was a pack of cigarettes in his pocket that was just barely visible. Then, Rachel noticed he was only an inch taller than her and he was carrying about 100 pounds of extra weight.

"So you think I should've died?" She yelled.

"Not at all, miss. You're more than welcome to meet us at the station where we'll schedule a court date." The young cop, whose name tag Rachel could now read as Officer Josh Hammily, smiled at her.

"This isn't fair!" She screamed as she followed them to the street. Finn was silent. "Let him go!"

"Rachel, its fine. Everything will be cleared up in court, I promise. Just meet us at the station." Finn finally blurted out to his wife.

"Fine," She said stubbornly. The two officers, Josh Hammily and Paul Dwight, drove away with Finn in the backseat. Rachel was crying at that point. How could they take her husband? She looked at the small box in her hand again and started bawling. In her other hand, the hand that neither Finn nor the cops saw, was a positive home pregnancy test.

"Alright, Finn," Paul and Josh sat across from Finn as they began interrogating him. Paul started. "Why did you decide to leave the war?"

"My friend Kate called me and I knew it was an emergency because she didn't want to talk to me while I was in the war. I hid and answered it and she told me that Rachel, my wife, was unconscious and she might not make it. I had to make sure Rachel was okay so I ran to the airport and got a ticket home. When I got to the hospital, I found out that she tried to kill herself while I was in the war because she thought I was dead. She woke up as soon as I got there…" Finn explained but stopped.

"And why did you risk this? She would've been fine without you, Finn. She would've woken up on her own." Josh told him.

"But then she would've killed herself again." Finn said in a 'duh' sort of voice.

"She needs to control herself," Paul chuckled. "Just cause she's your wife, doesn't mean she's your responsibility."

"Yes it does. I love her. Can we just make a court date and call it a day?" Finn rolled his eyes. That's when Rachel walked in.

"What's going on? When can we go to court?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, it's fine," Finn began before being interrupted.

"No, Finn! It's not fine!" Rachel screamed. "I didn't want to tell you this way but I don't have a choice. I'm pregnant!"

"What the hell…" Finn mumbled.

"_What the hell _is right!" Rachel yelled. "I'm pregnant and you're in jail!"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but whether you're pregnant or not, he has to stay here until the court lets him go." Josh explained to Finn and Rachel. "Now, Ms. Hudson, I think you should leave now."

"Fine. But I'll be back tomorrow."

"No you won't. We can schedule your court date for next Monday, if that works for you." Paul told Rachel.

"Great. Just email me the details about court. It's rachelhudsonberry ." Rachel nodded at Josh as he wrote down her email. She walked over to Finn and kissed his cheek while whispering, "we're gonna get you out of here. I promise."

"I love you, too, Rach," Finn smiled as she left and blew him a kiss.

**So what did you think? Thanks for reading! I'll post more soon! Review or PM!**

**~Ali**


End file.
